superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Cubert
Quick Links Explore More Share this page: On Prime Video Watch Now Lilo & Stitch Watch Now Treasure Planet Watch Now Chicken Little Watch Now Brother Bear Watch Now The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie See more on Prime Video » Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Team Hacienda Post a list of 63 people created 9 months ago See all related lists » Do you have a demo reel? Add it to your IMDbPage Find out more at IMDb Pro » How Much Have You Seen? How much of Dan Cubert's work have you seen? User Polls * Alter Ego's and A.K.A's * Aloha! * Who Is the Scariest Animated Disney Villain? * Undeserved box office bomb * Animated Films Disney era 1988-2013 * Hefty Heroines See more polls » 2 wins & 4 nominations. See more awards » Known For Men in Black: The SeriesSound Department (1999-2001) Treasure PlanetSound Department (2002) Chicken LittleSound Department (2005) Lilo & StitchSound Department (2002) Show all | | Edit Filmography Jump to: Sound department | Composer | Music department Hide Sound department (61 credits) 2019'Abruptio' (sound mixer) (filming) 2017'Career Suicide: Arthur's Edge' (Short) (sound editor) (completed) 2016/II'Wraith' (Short) (a.d.r. mixer) 2015'Johnny Physical Lives' (Documentary short) (mixing supervisor) 2012'Naked Eye' (Short) (supervising sound editor) 2008'Night of the Living Jews' (Short) (re-recording mixer) 2008'Fly Me to the Moon 3D' (sound recordist) 2008'Hillary: The Movie' (Documentary) (re-recording mixer) 2008'Tutenstein: Clash of the Pharaohs' (recording engineer) American Dad! (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 43 episodes, 2005 - 2007) (production sound mixer - 13 episodes, 2005) (production mixer - 1 episode, 2005) - Joint Custody (2007) ... (ADR mixer) - The Magnificent Steven (2007) ... (ADR mixer) - I Can't Stan You (2007) ... (ADR mixer) - When a Stan Loves a Woman (2007) ... (ADR mixer) - Four Little Words (2007) ... (ADR mixer) Show all 43 episodes 2006'Casper's Scare School' (TV Movie) (re-recording mixer) Family Guy (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 49 episodes, 1999 - 2006) (production sound mixer - 9 episodes, 1999 - 2005) (production mixer - 2 episodes, 2005) - Stewie Loves Lois (2006) ... (ADR mixer) - Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure (2006) ... (ADR mixer) - Stewie B. Goode (2006) ... (ADR mixer) - Bango Was His Name-O (2006) ... (ADR mixer) - The Griffin Family History (2006) ... (ADR mixer) Show all 53 episodes 2005'Chicken Little' (production sound mixer) The Proud Family (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 20 episodes, 2002 - 2003) (sound editor - 1 episode, 2005) - Psycho Duck (2005) ... (sound editor) - Penny Potter (2003) ... (ADR mixer) - Wedding Bell Blues (2003) ... (ADR mixer) - It Takes a Thief (2003) ... (ADR mixer) - The Camp, the Counselor, the Mole and the Rock (2003) ... (ADR mixer) Show all 21 episodes 2005'Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story' (Video) (production sound mixer) 2005'¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico' (Video) (foley mixer) 2004-2005'The Cramp Twins' (TV Series) (dialogue mixer - 13 episodes) - Just Desserts/Pirate Pants (2005) ... (dialogue mixer) - Wendy Wear/Homeless Joe (2004) ... (dialogue mixer) - Wendy House/Cramp vs. Cramp (2004) ... (dialogue mixer) - Webcam Wayne/Swamp Curse (2004) ... (dialogue mixer) - Swampless/Mummy Mania (2004) ... (dialogue mixer) Show all 13 episodes 2004'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' (production sound mixer) 2002-2004'¡Mucha Lucha!' (TV Series) (foley mixer - 13 episodes) - Buena Basura/Shamrock and Roll (2004) ... (foley mixer) - Undercover Flea/Kid Wombat (2004) ... (foley mixer) - War of the Donuts/Show Me the Funny (2003) ... (foley mixer) - Thrills and Skills/Party Animal (2003) ... (foley mixer) - Lone Stars/The Littlest Luchadora (2003) ... (foley mixer) Show all 13 episodes 2004'Home on the Range' (original dialogue recordist - as Daniel I. Cubert) 2004'Onimusha 3: Demon Siege' (Video Game) (dialogue editor: English voices) Jackie Chan Adventures (TV Series) (production sound mixer - 79 episodes, 2000 - 2004) (recording engineer - 23 episodes, 2000 - 2002) (dialogue mixer - 18 episodes, 2001 - 2002) (sound mixer - 2 episodes, 2000) (sound recording engineer - 1 episode, 2001) - Ninja Twilight (2004) ... (production sound mixer) - The J-Tots (2004) ... (production sound mixer) - J2: Rise of the Dragons (2004) ... (production sound mixer) - Deja Vu (2004) ... (production sound mixer) - The Good Guys (2003) ... (production sound mixer) Show all 82 episodes 2003'Clifford's Puppy Days' (TV Series) (foley recordist - 1 episode) - Nina's Perfect Party/Just the Right Size (2003) ... (foley recordist) 2003'The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration' (Video) (ADR mixer) 2003'SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom' (Video Game) (sound recording engineer) 2003'Brother Bear' (additional dialogue recording engineer - as Daniel Cubert) 2003'All Hands on Deck' (Video short) (voice recording engineer) Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series short) (production sound mixer - 28 episodes, 2000 - 2003) (recording engineer - 1 episode, 2002) - Little Big Pup/Getting to Know You (2003) ... (production sound mixer) - Dog House Rock/Guess Who's Coming to Birdwell (2003) ... (production sound mixer) - Tie-Dyed Clifford/Stage Struck (2003) ... (production sound mixer) - Food for Thought/Friends Forever (2003) ... (production sound mixer) - Led Astray/Wedding Bell Blues (2003) ... (production sound mixer) Show all 29 episodes 2003'Love Thy Neighbor' (Video short) (voice recording engineer) 2003'Avatar: The Last Airbender' (TV Series) (foley mixer - 1 episode) - Avatar: The Last Airbender (2003) ... (foley mixer) 2003'Kids' Ten Commandments: A Life and Seth Situation' (Video short) (dialogue mixer) 2002'The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water' (Video) (ADR mixer) 2002'SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman' (Video Game) (sound specialist) 2002'Treasure Planet' (dubbing recordist) / (production sound mixer) Rugrats (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 84 episodes, 1997 - 2002) (recording engineer - 15 episodes, 1996 - 1999) (sound recording engineer - 1 episode, 1997) (supervising sound mixer - 1 episode, 1997) - Curse of the Werewuff (2002) ... (ADR mixer) - A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams (2002) ... (ADR mixer) - Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil (2002) ... (ADR mixer) - Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly (2002) ... (ADR mixer) - The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium (2002) ... (ADR mixer) Show all 85 episodes 2002'Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future' (TV Series) (production sound mixer - 1 episode) - Pilot of the Future: Part 1 (2002) ... (production sound mixer) 2002'Lilo & Stitch' (additional dialogue recordist) 2001-2002'Max Steel' (TV Series) (production sound mixer - 9 episodes) - Old Friend, New Enemy (2002) ... (production sound mixer) - Shadows (2001) ... (production sound mixer) - Deep Cover ... (production sound mixer) - Sphinxes ... (production sound mixer) - Shattered ... (production sound mixer) Show all 9 episodes SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) (foley - 3 episodes, 2002) (foley artist - 1 episode, 2002) (foley team - 1 episode, 2011) (sound editor - 2 episodes, 2006-2011) - A SquarePants Family Vacation (2011) ... (foley team) - Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum (2006) ... (sound editor: Hacienda Post) - SpongeBob's House Party (Party Pooper Pants) (2002) ... (foley artist) - Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (2002) ... (foley: Hacienda Post, Hollywood Digital) - Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (2002) ... (foley: Hacienda Post, Hollywood Digital) - No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns (2002) ... (foley: Hacienda Post, Hollywood Digital) 2001'Dan Dare, Pilot of the Future' (TV Movie) (production sound mixer) 2001'The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze' (Video) (ADR mixer) 2001'The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Pet Project' (Video Game) (recording engineer) Men in Black: The Series (TV Series) (dialogue mixer - 12 episodes, 2000 - 2001) (recording engineer - 11 episodes, 1999 - 2000) (dialogue editor - 8 episodes, 2001) (assistant engineer - 2 episodes, 2000) - The Endgame Syndrome: Part 2 (2001) ... (dialogue editor) / (dialogue mixer) - The Endgame Syndrome: Part 1 (2001) ... (dialogue editor) - The Zero to Superhero Syndrome (2001) ... (dialogue editor) / (dialogue mixer) - The Breaking News Syndrome (2001) ... (dialogue editor) / (dialogue mixer) - The Virtual Crossfire Syndrome (2001) ... (dialogue editor) / (dialogue mixer) Show all 26 episodes Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 26 episodes, 1999 - 2001) (production sound mixer - 6 episodes, 1999 - 2001) - Rumble in the Jungle (2001) ... (ADR mixer) / (production sound mixer) - Double Time: Part 1 (2001) ... (ADR mixer) - The Lower Depths (2001) ... (ADR mixer) - Nephew of Neugog (2001) ... (ADR mixer) - Sickout (2001) ... (ADR mixer) Show all 26 episodes 2001'Robot Chicken' (TV Series) (supervising sound editor - 1 episode) - Sweet J Presents (2001) ... (supervising sound editor) 2000'The Christmas Lamb' (TV Movie) (ADR mixer) 2000'The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire' (Video) (ADR mixer) 2000'The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus' (Video) (ADR mixer) / (dialogue mixer) / (vocal mixer) 2000'Sammy' (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 2 episodes) - Sammy Makes Amends (2000) ... (ADR mixer) - Denver (2000) ... (ADR mixer) 1999-2000'Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles' (TV Series) (ADR mixer - 44 episodes) - Spirits of the Departed (2000) ... (ADR mixer) - Funeral for a Friend (2000) ... (ADR mixer) - Requiem (2000) ... (ADR mixer) - The Court-Martial of Lt. Razak (Clip Show #4) (2000) ... (ADR mixer) - Trackers (2000) ... (ADR mixer) Show all 44 episodes Mike, Lu & Og (TV Series) (production sound mixer - 1 episode, 2000) (sound recording engineer - 1 episode, 1999) - The King of Curtains/Margery the Duck (2000) ... (production sound mixer) - Jujubombs/Turtle Stew (1999) ... (sound recording engineer) The Wild Thornberrys (TV Series) (recording engineer - 11 episodes, 1998) (production sound mixer - 8 episodes, 1998 - 1999) - Dances with Dingoes (1999) ... (production sound mixer) - Pal Joey (1999) ... (production sound mixer) - The Great Bangaboo (1999) ... (production sound mixer) - Nigel Knows Best (1999) ... (production sound mixer) - Lost and Foundation (1999) ... (production sound mixer) Show all 19 episodes 1999'Angel's Dance' (foley editor) / (foley recordist) 1999'The Brothers Flub' (TV Series) (dialogue mixer - 1 episode) - Scared Stiff/Prehysteria (1999) ... (dialogue mixer) 1998'The Rugrats Movie' (sound effects editor) 1995-1997'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' (TV Series) (sound recording engineer - 38 episodes) - Laugh, Krumm, Laugh/Rookie Monsters (1997) ... (sound recording engineer - as Daniel Cubert) - Showdown/Internal Affairs (1997) ... (sound recording engineer - as Daniel Cubert) - Clockwise/Gromble Soup (1997) ... (sound recording engineer - as Daniel Cubert) - Spy vs. Monster/Misery Date (1997) ... (sound recording engineer - as Daniel Cubert) - Side by Side/Hooked on Phobics (1997) ... (sound recording engineer - as Daniel Cubert) Show all 38 episodes Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (TV Series) (foley editor - 5 episodes, 1997) (dialogue recordist - 2 episodes, 1997) (recording engineer - 1 episode, 1997) - Short, Plush and Deadly (1997) ... (dialogue recordist) - Westward, No! (1997) ... (dialogue recordist) - Kidney, Popsicle, and Nuts (1997) ... (recording engineer) - Bonfire of the Panties (1997) ... (foley editor) - From Brad to Worse (1997) ... (foley editor) Show all 8 episodes 1995'The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving' (Video) (ADR mixer) 1995'Nickelodeon: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' (Video Game) (sound mixer) Santo Bugito (TV Series) (re-recording mixer - 2 episodes, 1995) (recording engineer - 1 episode, 1995) - My Name Is Revenge (1995) ... (recording engineer - as Daniel I. Cubert) - Load 'O Bees (1995) ... (re-recording mixer) - Buenos Roaches (1995) ... (re-recording mixer) 1991-1994'Garfield and Friends' (TV Series) (recording engineer - 37 episodes) - Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans (1994) ... (recording engineer) - The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher (1994) ... (recording engineer) - Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond (1994) ... (recording engineer) - The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue (1993) ... (recording engineer) - Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines (1993) ... (recording engineer) Show all 37 episodes Show Composer (1 credit) Show Music department (1 credit) Edit Personal Details Official Sites: Facebook Alternate Names: Daniel I. Cubert | Daniel Cubert Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Clear your history Recently Viewed Dan Cubert Josh An... Tom Ber... CatDog:... Roy Bra... IMDb Everywhere Find showtimes, watch trailers, browse photos, track your Watchlist and rate your favorite movies and TV shows on your phone or tablet! IMDb Mobile site Follow IMDb on * Home * Top Rated Movies * Box Office * TV * Coming Soon * Site Index * Search * In Theaters * Contact Us * Register * News * * Press Room * Advertising * Jobs * IMDbPro * Box Office Mojo * Withoutabox * * Conditions of Use * Privacy Policy * Interest-Based Ads * Copyright © 1990-2018 IMDb.com, Inc. An Amazon.com company. Category:Foley Artist Category:Sound Editor Category:Foley Mixer Category:Foley Team Category:Re-Recording Mixer Category:Sound Editors: Hacienda Post Category:Recording Engineer Category:Foley Editor Category:Production Sound Mixer Category:Production Mixer Category:Scoring Mixer Category:Scoring Recordist